


같이 경기를 하고 싶으니까요

by lazy_lemon



Series: 카게스가 연작 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>손도 풀 겸 연습 중.<br/>소년이라는 것은 어렵습니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	같이 경기를 하고 싶으니까요

**Author's Note:**

> 손도 풀 겸 연습 중.  
> 소년이라는 것은 어렵습니다.

시작은 별 것이 아니었다. 평소처럼 연습을 하고, 평소처럼 히나타와 거의 투닥거림에 가까운 대화를 나눈다. 대화라고 할 것까지는 아니라고 생각했는데 스가와라의 “즐거워 보인다"라는 한마디에 깨달았다. 즐겁구나. 다른 사람과 ‘함께' 배구를 한다는 것은 과연 ‘즐거운' 일이구나. 그렇게, 깨달을 수 있었는데. 그 깨달음이 뒤통수를 내려친 후에 더 큰 깨달음이 카게야마의 세계를 뒤흔들었다.

‘함께'라는 말은 지극히 한정적인 대상을 지칭하는 말이다.  
정작 즐겁다는 것을 알려준 사람과는 함께 배구를 할 수 없다.

같은 포지션. 겹칠 수 없는 자리를 두고 경쟁하는 두 사람이라는 시스템은 분명 효율적인 동시에 잔인할 수 밖에 없는 방법이다. 언제나 웃고, 등을 두드려주던 얼굴은 결코 함께할 수 없는 공간에 있는 것이었다. 같은 코트를 밟을 수 없다는 것이 어떤 의미인지, 카게야마는 다시 한 번 깨달아야 했다. 정작 함께하고 싶은 사람은 등 뒤에, 그리고 네트 너머에 있다. 닿을 수 없는 곳. 닿아서는 안되는 곳. 그것이 참을 수 없이 분했다.

“선배.”

그래서, 무심코 튀어나온 목소리가 커다랗게 체육관을 울려 스스로가 더 놀랐다. 연습이 끝나고 정리만을 남겨 둔 시간. 저만치서 떠들썩하게 웃는 소리가 비품실을 울린다. 옷자락을 잡혀 돌아보는 얼굴은 언제나처럼 웃음기를 머금고 있다. 항상 다정하게 웃는 얼굴. 그것이 못내 불안하다. 카게야마는 똑같이, 언제나 웃음 짓고 있는 또 한 사람을 알고 있다. ‘당신과는 달라.’ 그렇게 생각하면서도 결국에는 알 수 없는 불안감으로 스가와라를 바라본다. 친절한, 다정한 그는 누구에게나 웃고 있어서 그 누구에게도 다정하지 않을 수 있다는 두려움이 카게야마를 아프게 몰아쳤다.  
카게야마는 자신에게 없는 것에 대한 질투를 감추지 않았다. 그 질투가 치졸하지 않은 것은 그 부러움을 정면으로 맞서 “배우고 싶다"라고 하는데 망설임도, 흔들림도 없기 때문일 것이다. 연습만으로 부족하다면 배우면 되는 것이다. 물어보고, 또 물어봐서 몸에 익힌다. 하지만 스가와라에게는 카게야마에게 근본적으로 결핍된 그 무언가가 있었다. 보고, 따라하고, 배우고, 연습한다고 해서 닿을 수 없는 것. 카게야마가 그에게서 배우고 싶은 것은, 닿고 싶은 것은 그 ‘기술'의 영역이 아니었다.  
그러니, 다르다. 오이카와 토우로와는, 스가와라 코우시는 명백하게 다르다. 하지만 두 사람 모두 카게야마가 닿을 수 없는 곳에 있는 그런 사람들이어서- 불안은 두려움을 가중시키고 그 두려움은 알 수 없는 간절함을 일깨운다. 카게야마는 무엇이 자신을 그렇게 안달나게 하는지 알지 못했다. 그래서, 자신이 알고 있는 것을 하기로 했다.

“선배의 토스를 받아보고 싶어요.”

스가와라가 커다랗게 눈을 떴다. 익숙한 미소가 지워진 얼굴은 낯설기보다 반갑다. 아무렇게나 웃지말아요. 아무에게나 웃지 말아요. 웃음으로 한 걸음 물러서서. 그 푹신한 다정함 속에, 가장 깊어 달콤하기 그지 없을 것 같은 곳에 숨겨둔 가장 서늘한 날로 심장을 겨눌 것이 두려워.

“카게야마?”

난처하다는 듯 눈가를 긁으며 그가 살짝 웃었다. 아직은, 평소의 웃음과 닮지 않았다.

“진심입니다.”  
“진심이라는 것은 나도 알아. 하지만, 어째서?”

카게야마가 입술을 물었다. 이렇게 진지하게 반응하면, 그것이 당연한 일임에도 말하기 어려워진다. 화술이 좋은 편은 아니다. 오히려 서툴다고 해야 할 것이다. 사람을 대하는 것은 어렵다. 하지만 가장 어려운 것은 제 앞에 있는, 필요하다면 다 털어놓다고 좋다며 웃을 수 있는 다정한 사람이다.

“-하니까요.”

이런 경우에 오히려 솔직해지는 것이 더 좋은 것이라고 가르쳐 준 것도 스가와라다. 다정하게 대하는 것이 어렵다면, 일부러 그러려고 노력할 필요는 없다. 서로가 어색할 뿐이다. 하지만 진심이 통하게 하라고. 그렇게 알려줬다. 진심이 통해야한다면 솔직해지는 것을 두려워해서는 안된다. 저도 모르게 줄어든 목소리에 스가와라의 시선이 닿는다. 어쩐지 볼에 열이 오른다. 목구멍에 무언가 걸린 듯 안쪽이 까끌거린다. 카게야마는 쥐어짜듯 목소리를 토해내었다.

“선배랑 같이 경기를 하고 싶으니까요.”

목에서 으득 소리가 날 정도로 거칠게 고개를 숙였다. 이제 뺨을 타고 지펴오는 열기는 귓가를 거쳐 목덜미까지 데운다. 저도 모르게 주먹을 쥐었다. 건방지다고 생각할 지도 몰라. 그런 두려움이. 지금껏 한 번도 느껴보지 못한 두려움이 등줄기를 타고 오른다. 그 생경함에 카게야마는 몸을 떨었다.

“연습게임이라면 오늘도 이미 있었잖아?”

스가와라가 의아하다는 듯 되묻는다. 카게야마는 고개를 저었다. 그의 목소리는 순수한 의문만을 담고 있어서. 거기에 용기를 얻었는지도 모른다.

“달라요! 저는, 그러니까 나란히 서서, 선배랑 같은 팀에서..!”

동그랗게 띄여진 눈과 시선이 마주친 순간 말문이 막혔다. 같은 팀에서, 그래서 어쩌겠다는 것인가. 자신이 세터를 포기하는 게임을 하겠다고? 목구멍 안쪽까지 짜내었던 용기가 한순간에 사그라든다. 카게야마는 다시 한 번 고개를 떨구었다. 어떻게 표현해야 할 지 몰라 맴돌던 말은 차갑게 식어버렸다. 저만치서 떠들던 히나타의 목소리가 줄어든다. 드문드문 시선이 쏟아진다. 스가- 하고. 길게 이름을 부르는 목소리는 분명 사와무라의 것이다. 별 일 아니라고 대답하는 그 짧은 순간에 거두어진 시선이 서러워서 콧등이 시렸다.

“아니, 아니에요. 죄송합니다.”

허리를 숙인다. 이번에야말로 당황한 듯 놀란 기색이 역력한 스가와라에 고개를 들 수가 없다. 자신이 경솔했다. 부끄러움에 얼굴이 터질 것 같았다. 

“카게야마?”  
“그냥 갑자기 든 생각이었는데. 제가 생각이 짧아서…….”

어깨에 손이 닿았다. 카게야마는 튀어오를 듯 놀라 고개를 들었다. 눈 앞 가득, 스가와라가 웃었다.

“그러니까 토스 연습, 같이 하자는거야?”  
“아, 네. 그러니까………”

그건 아니라고 정확하게 말해야 하는데 목소리가 나오질 않는다. 대신 어쩐지 움츠러드는 것 같은 어깨 위를 스가와라의 손이 쓸었다. 

“연습은 좋은거니까.”  
“네?”  
“언제나 열심히 하고 있잖아.”

부드럽게 올라간 손 끝이 카게야마의 머리를 쓸었다. 자신보다 낮은 곳에 있는 눈동자와 한껏 올라간 팔을 보며 카게야마는 끈덕지게 자신을 옮아매던 고민의 실마리를 찾았다.  
스가와라는 키가 작다. 카라스노에 키가 작은 선수가 드문 것은 아니다. 코트에 서는 순간 ‘작다'는 말이 저절로 튀어나올 적도로 유달리 작은 히나타나 니시노야를 제하더라도 배구선수 치고는 작다고 할 수 밖에 없는 키다. 비슷한 신장으로, 남들과 비견해 그다지 크다고 할 수 없는 사와무라와 비교한다고 해도 일단 체격 자체에서 밀리는 느낌을 지울 수 없다. 그 탓인지 맞은 편 네트에서 그를 바라보면 마치 그가 있는 곳 만이 텅 비어있는 것 같았다. 이따금 연습경기 때면 츠키시마가 스가와라의 부족한 블로킹을 커버하기 위해 나란히 서곤 했다. 그러면 유독 그 비어있는 공간이 신경쓰였다.  
그의 능력을 무시한다는 것이 아니다. 그러니까, 카게야마는 그 빈자리를 자신이 채우고 싶었다. 안되는 말이다. 자신은 세터를 포기할 수 없다. 스가와라 역시 그럴 터다. 그의 프라이드를, 카게야마는 같은 포지션이기에 그 누구보다도 잘 안다고 생각했다. 결국 두 사람이 같은 경기에서 함께 달리기 위해서는, 한 코트를 밟으려면, 그러기 위해서는 마주 설 수 밖에 없는 것이다. 나란히 설 수 없다는 것은 어쩐지 기분이 나쁘다. 한 코트에 설 수 없는 것도, 그의 경기를 도울 수 없는 것도, 모두가 불만스럽다.

“전 욕심이 많은가봐요.”  
“그래? 그건 나쁘지 않다고 생각하는데.”  
“그런가요?”  
“넌 언제나 노력하고 있으니까. 부럽다고 생각해, 그런 점.”

진지하게 바라보는 얼굴에 어쩐지 다시 한 번 열이 올랐다. 마저 공을 정리하는 스가와라를 따라 카게야마도 떨어진 공들을 주워올렸다.

“하지만 역시.”  
“네?”  
“너한테 별로 지고 싶지는 않아.”  
“네?”  
“연습하자, 카게야마. 말 잘 들으면 토스를 올려줄게.”

두어 걸음 앞서있던 등이 돌아선다. 카게야마는 공을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 동그랗게 웃는 얼굴은 평소와 다르지 않아서 안심했다.


End file.
